


mo面按摩店梗

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	mo面按摩店梗

萝莉开了一家按摩店，Momo是里面的小股东，主要负责是新员工的职前技术培训，一般不需要接待客人。一天Momo上班，萝莉神色严重的叫Momo过来有事跟他聊。  
萝莉说有一名很重要的客人，说要店里技术最好的技师去，还要签保密合同，不能把客户的信息透露出去。Momo想推迟的，叫萝莉自己上，萝莉就用他圆圆的大眼睛看着Momo。最后Momo妥协了。  
Momo硬着头皮去VIP室了。VIP室里面点了薰衣草香薰，少爷坐在按摩床上。  
原来大面睡觉扭到脖子了到萝莉店里，刚刚接手家族事业的少爷，压力大睡不好，浓浓的黑眼圈，签保密协议是怕被别人知道知道面子搁不住。  
看到Momo来了以后，少爷直接趴在按摩床上，示意Momo开始。

Momo就开始按摩。少爷刚开始没有放松下来，跟Momo比力气。Momo拍少爷的肩膀示意他放松。少爷放松以后很快就睡着了，还打着呼噜。Momo按完以后看到少爷睡着就没有叫醒他，自己先离开VIP室了。

第二天萝莉跟回来上班的Momo说少爷给他很好的评价会继续过来。少爷每个星期会来一两次，每次看到Momo来就直接趴到床上屁股对着Momo，按摩完以后momo说好了，少爷就睁开眼睛看一下Momo，momo就可以走了。

momo放假晚上去泡吧，有妹子开始对Momo搭讪，酒保跟Momo说有人找他，他走到走廊的时候被三个大汉堵住，大汉叫Momo跟他们走，Momo不肯，Momo就跟他们打了起来，最后大汉拿出手枪指着Momo的头，Momo被抓到一辆黑色的私家车，被送到一家酒店。到了房间看到少爷坐在床上，穿着跟按摩店差不多的短衣短裤。大汉拿了浴袍给Momo，少爷叫Momo洗干净后过来给他按摩。Momo洗好给少爷按摩的时候越想越气，好好的夜晚还要工作，然后力度没把握住，少爷很大声的嗷了一声。房间外面的大汉立刻冲了进来。就看到Momo坐在少爷身上。

少爷说没事叫大汉们回去，不要在外面守着。少爷示意Momo继续，Momo看到少爷的耳朵红了，少爷害羞了。Momo说下次找我，我不在店里可以打电话给我，找人来接我就可以了，不用抓我的。少爷嗯了一声。Momo也很累按着按着也睡了。早上起来之前的衣服已经干洗好挂着，床头柜上有一小叠钞票。Momo想靠我怎么那么像牛郎！

Momo跟萝莉说了晚上的事情，萝莉说没关系，不要得罪到人就好。少爷好像按摩上瘾一样，除了工作日去店里找Momo按，假日都找Momo到酒店按，Momo几乎每天都要留两个小时给少爷。

少爷跟Momo开始熟起来，一次少爷说最近写字太多要按摩手多一点了，Momo把少爷按的时候，少爷硬了。Momo有点尴尬的说我去喝杯水再回来。Momo以为少爷好了以后回到房间听到浴室的呻吟声，就呆站在那里，听到洗手的声音，才急忙跑到门外很大声的敲门，听到少爷回应才装作第一次进来。

一次在酒店，少爷问Momo工作的趣事，Momo说只有开出来工作被客人吃豆腐，一次拉背的时候客人把手放到他屁股上，他跟客人打起来，把客人的手都扭了。

少爷笑着说那么我接下来这样你会打我么，然后少爷把手伸进Momo内裤里，把小mo拿出来鲁。Momo试探性的去吻少爷，少爷加深了这个吻，Momo把它变成舌吻把舌头伸进去。吻完以后，Momo坐靠着床背，少爷半跪着给Momo口，Momo把少爷的裤子拉下来帮少爷撸。到少爷感觉到Momo完全硬了，才把小mo吐出来，Momo看到少爷红艳艳的嘴唇又亲了一口。然后去拿抽屉里的保险套，心里感叹了下来了那么多次酒店，终于还是用上了。

少爷趴在床上，Momo打趣的说每次你看到我以后都是趴着都变成条件反射了。少爷想反驳回去，但是Momo涂了润滑油的手指已经进去了。

Momo帮少爷矿张好以后，Momo肩膀架着少爷的腿，慢慢的插进去，等少爷适应了后，Momo开始加快速度抽插。Momo看到少爷咬着嘴唇说叫出来吧，这次没人会进来的。

然后换了一个姿势，少爷坐在Momo上面，双手抚摸Momo的头，跟Momo亲吻，然后Momo用胯向上顶上去。Momo把少爷艹射了，射了Momo一肚子。然后Momo也到高潮了。Momo看到少爷有点累，然后把少爷抱到浴室里，给少爷做了个全身按摩，少爷怎个人都软下来了。又来了一发。

最后Momo跟少爷躺着床上，Momo说希望明天起来不会只看到床头柜有一叠钞票，床上只有自己一个人。少爷闭着眼亲了momo一下说，明天你只会看到我。


End file.
